Harry Potter 1
by MrsJohnnyDepp Jack Sparrow
Summary: Story: Stephanie is 5 month old Toddler she older then Harry she live with her Dada (Sirius Black who spoilt her alot) Voldemort did not kill Harry's mum and dad. Harry and Stephanie were both raised together and then Stephanie found out that Sirius is a duke and she is a princess


**Harry Potter **

Story: Stephanie is 5 month old Toddler she older then Harry she live with her Dada (Sirius Black who spoilt her alot) Voldemort did not kill Harry's mum and dad. Harry and Stephanie were both raised together and then Stephanie found out that Sirius is a duke and she is a princess

Chapter one..Intro

Stephanie rested in her Dada's arms, she was asleep so was Sirius. They were tired so they toke a nap. James come to visited with his wife Lily and his son Harry " Oi Padfoot Wake up sleepyhead " James said Sirius opens his eyes his daughter began to cry he sapped into action he got up rubbing her back rocking Sirius checked her Nappy noticed it was wet so he placed her on the changing mat took her jeans off and undo the dirty one. Sirius wipes her bottom with a wipe and places a new nappy on her. Stephanie was watching her dad's every movement; her little grey eyes never left his face. Sirius heated up her bottle while he replaced the jeans on her and put red shoes on her, her hair was silk black she was the spitting image of him. They smiled at each other when Stephanie began frowned he quickly checked the bottle before he feeding her. Stephanie sucking it down, Sirius smiled he sat on the couch with his Daughter sucking on her bottle, he places his hand behind her back supporting her while she drinks " how is she doing Sirius" Lily asked watching her goddaughter " she doing fine she never cries though the night she lets me sleep she only cries when she needs changing, is Hungry or wants a cuddle" Sirius explained smiling, Stephanie was done with her bottle, he places a rag on his shoulder before rubbing her back, she let out a big burp Sirius chucked.

Chapter two Stephanie's first steps

he is at Lily's mum and dad's house with his 10 month old toddler Daughter Mrs Heather Evans came over " Sirius look at her" Lily said point to Stephanie who on her feet Sirius gasped quietly " come to Dada Stephy you can do it" Sirius said leaning down Stephanie slowly walking to her dad she a bit wobble but she not giving up James gasped seeing his goddaughter walking Stephanie fell into her Dad's arms " oh my god I am so proud of you kiddo " Sirius said Stephanie place a wet kiss on her dad's check then yawned " I better be off its nearly Stephanie's Naptime" Sirius said.

Chapter 3: family

It has been 10 years now, Stephanie is eleven and Harry is also Eleven, Sirius is gay and married to Remus who becomes her papa too. Sirius is carrying their third Child she got a little brother name James Sirius Black. Remus took in Sirius's last name when they married, Harry and Stephanie were a exited to be starting Hogwarts in September they go to Digon Alley with Lily and James they want to Olivervanders for their wands " Ahh Miss Black and Mr Potter, I was wounding when you would be getting your first Wand" Olivervander said " Miss black which is your hand you write with left or right" he asked " My Right" Stephanie said after getting Pheonix feather 4 inches long, same with Harry. Stephanie chose a female snowy Owl and Harry got a female one as well. Before they know it they it was 1st of September Harry and Stephanie said good bye to their family as they sat of together smiling." "Hi Ron and Hermoine" Harry said Stephanie giggled" who this Harry?" Hermoine asked" ohh this my best friend from Childhood Stephanie Rose Black" Harry said" Drake" Stephanie glaring at her cousin she punch him in the face" leave us alone u little brat git" Stephanie said Drake ran off after the sorting into Gryffindor back at home " Lily" Sirius seeing his daughter's owl with a letter untied on her leg "WHOOPEE" Sirius said as the baby kicks " what is it Siri?" Remus asked "she in Gryffindor along side Ron, Harry and Hermione!" Sirius explained they knew Lily was teach DADA while James teach Charms and head of Gryffindor at the school, after the feast in the Gryffindor common room Lily grabbed Stephanie and Harry while the rest of the Gryffindor's went up to their dorms. "Hi Aunt Lily and Uncle James" Stephanie said, hugging Lily "We are so Proud of you getting into Gryffindor. Your Dad is in the hospital wing he is in Labour his waters broke and he wants you be there so come on " Lily said, she took Stephanie to the hospital wing " come in" Sirius said with wince a pain " Dad you okay?" Stephanie sitting in a chair next to his bed Remus on the other side of him" yes I am fine exp the contractions are hurting me but you got Permission to stay out of class for next day " Sirius said Stephanie yawned sleepy she was falling asleep Remus got up place her onto his lap with a blanket wrapped around her she fall asleep after the birth of her sister Lily Rose Melody Black Sirius let her hold her baby sister while he got some rest " come on you guys "Stephanie said still holding her little sister Lily James ,Lily, Ron, Hermoine and Harry walk in " when was she born?" Lily asked watching the sisters bond" Midnight on the dot Stephanie was amazing she held her Dad's hand while he was pushing" Remus said Stephanie got up slowly rocking her sister who is watching her with grey eyes Remus watch his stepdaughter with her new baby sister " Wow she nation " Lily said " Yes she held James when he was baby she felt overpoctod of them I am staying here with Sirius we been office to teach Magical Creasers and Sirius is doing Potisons Snape got fire so he hire Sirius to teach it " Remus said Stephanie smiled " you want to feed her Steph" Remus asked her softly not to wake his husband " Yes you must go Papa its fullmoon tonight" Stephanie said Remus's eyes went wide he ran out with James following him Stephanie Lily warm the bottle of milk up and Stephanie feeds her

Chapter four quidditch match

Sirius was nursing Lily when all of a sudden Stephanie ran in, Sirius asked her "what are you doing here" after catching her breath. She said "I have great news, I have made the quidditch team I am the new chaser and Harry is the new seeker" the look on Sirius and Remus' face was of being surprised and happy for them. They both said at the same time "bloody hell that is awesome," in the next few days Stephanie and Harry prepared for there first Quidditch match against Slythertin. The next day was the Quidditch match, the commentator for todays match is Lee Jordon. "Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs Gryffindor (both teams cheer). In the Gryffindor Team is New Chaser is Stephanie Black and New Seeker is Harry Potter. The quaffle is released and it is game on." It is a intense match neither team wants to loose, Black has got the quaffle she avoids the bludgers and she scores 10 points for Gryffindor. Gryffindor scored another 10 points then slytherin doesn't play fair and they are now tied with Gryffindor. The snitch has just appeared but snape jinxs the broom so Harry lost control of his broom but Hermione saved him, before she did Harry caught the snitch and won the game. Harry said "thank you Hermione." After the game Sirius and Remus congratulated Harry and Stephanie on a excellent game. Stephanie was happy to win her first game and she held Lily for a while, after a feast for the champions Stephanie, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Lily all cuddled up together against the fire. Stephanie looks into a mirror and sees she will find a lovely boy very soon and they will have a baby girl.

Chapter five pranks War

Stephanie, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were under the invisibility cloak they sneak into Sirius and Remus' bathroom where Stephanie placed dry shampoo and changed their towels to bright pink ones and they did that to James too. The next day Remus Sirius and James had different skin and hair colour everybody was laughing except Stephanie, Harry, Ron and Hermione. These pranks happened for a few days, Remus, Sirius and James did not know who was pranking them. They noticed something in common was it was always Stephanie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were never laughing. They tried to catch them in the act and they did. Stephanie said she tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione but they tempted her to do it so she said ok.

Chapter Six the Date

Stephanie is now 19 and met a half blood called James Gillham who is also 19, through a friend called Megan Cain who is a close friend of Stephanie. This half blood took a real shine to Stephanie; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Sirius and Remus noticed Stephanie was acting strange, so one night they decide to follow her. James asked Stephanie out for dinner on Thursday at 9pm at a restaurant called beefeater; Stephanie whispered in a cheeky way to James "it is a date." Stephanie sneaked out to meet him but little did Stephanie know her dad and her papa were following her. Sirius and Remus saw James and then they confronted Stephanie says she is in love with him Sirius said to Stephanie "you can not see the half blood James," then Stephanie got upset and went to find James to give him a quick kiss but he wasn't there before James left he left Stephanie a small present for strict instructions not to open until Christmas day

Chapter 7 Christmas

Stephanie put her present under the tree. Sirius smiled as Harry had joined them with his mum and Dad joins them for Christmas morning Stephanie was happy it was a family Christmas. "This one for Stephanie from James x!" Remus said passed it to Stephanie and she opens it she gasped "Oh wow" Stephanie said pull new red Rode under it was a picture of her and her boyfriend James. The box that James left you was 2 tickets to the rolling stones concert for next year. Sirius smiled Stephanie pass Sirius a box she and Harry work on it together, Sirius smiled again he open it "wow!" Sirius said pulling out a new leather Jacket and matching gloves Sirius smiled happy Stephanie giggled she was going to dinner at Gillham's house two hours later Stephanie steps into the fireplace " THE GILLHAMS" Stephanie says clear she Floos away smiling at Gillham's house James watch as the fire turn green then out steps Stephanie wearing her red rode James helps her out his mother come in "Hello you must be Stephanie I am Lucy James's mother" Lucy said " Nice to meet you Lucy Dad want to know if you coming to the new even party its at Marauder Manor Dad is Padfoot Uncle James is Prongs and Uncle Moony is Remus " Stephanie said " we be there " James said holding her hand Stephanie blushes bright red " Ahh this is Gemma and my other sister Sarah my sister this Stephanie my girlfriend of one year" James said " Hi Gemma and Sarah" Stephanie said shaking their hand Stephanie kiss James on the lips who goes for a snog before they seperate

Chapter 8 the Royal new years evening Party

The Gillhams just arrive "Dobby" Stephanie called put" yes Missters?" Dobby the elf asked "take their cloaks and hand them up please" Stephanie order after taking them she led them to the ballroom "welcome the Duke of Cambridge and his daughter Princess Stephanie" Remus said Sirius walk in holding his daughter's hand they were royal rodes Stephanie had a tiara on her head and Sirius had a prince crown on his head James comes up to Princess Stephanie " Ma'am you honour me for this dance" James asked " Yes I may James" Stephanie taking his hand as they dance around they got lose in each other not realizing Sirius was watching them during the night Stephanie dancing with her Dad leaving James with her Papa "Remus can I asked you something " yes James?" Remus asked "can I marry your daughter cos she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" James asked showing two Diamonds engagement ring" you got mine and Sirius's permission when you planning to asked her?" Remus asked "tonight" James said Later that night James got on one knee on the outside of the ballroom Stephanie quietly gasped James's Mum, Dad and Sister were watching " Stephanie Lily Rose Elizabeth Black will you marry me?" James asked Stephanie looks at the ring and says "OMG JAMES I LOVE IT AND YES" Stephanie she speals he place the two diamond engagement ring onto her hand

Chapter 9 setting a date for the wedding

After getting done from Hogwarts Stephanie manger to get in Auror Department while James trained to be a Healer Stephanie was trained by her dad who is a formal Auror she knew the risks in the job getting hurt or killed James had move into the manor he sharing a room with Stephanie Lily is now two her little sister while her baby brother (James Sirius Remus Black) is 4 years old Stephanie tucked in two year old Lily to bed who fell asleep her dad and papa were out with Aunt Lily and Uncle James so she and James were baby-sitting them James Jr is asleep in his bed Then they talk about this conversation but Stephanie didn't like the idea yet the following day Stephanie was up going though the wedding plans with James by her side " what about 2nd of May?" James asked "Yes that would be prefect" Stephanie said smiling Sirius smiled as he watch them he can't believe his older daughter is getting married to the man she love is her love of her life

Chapter 10 the Wedding

its a big day in the Wizarding world a wedding was happending they got the muggles to watch it on TV at the moment Stephanie was getting her long jet black hair done by Her soon to be mother in law Gemma did her Makeup and Sarah got the dress ready while with the boys James slips on his suit he was nervous knowing a lot of people were watching them they bought out the news that Magic is indeed Real he tied the tie up then slips on his black jacket with a red rose on it even the royal muggle family were in the church waiting for the Bride and Groom to appeared James is now at the Altar waiting for his bide to be the music starts everyone stands up Sarah walked down as Maid of Honor then followed by Gemma final at last was Sirius slowly walk down Stephanie held on his arm as they walked past the royal Family Prince Chares and Diana gasped seeing how calm Stephanie was stunned she look at James smiling big Sirius he kiss her check before handing her hand into James's hand" I James Gillham take Stephanie Lily Rose Elizabeth Black to be my Wife until Death Apart us" James said" I Stephanie Lily Rose Elizabeth Black take James Gillham Until Death apart us" Stephanie said slipping a golden Wedding Band onto his hand while James place matching one onto Stephanie's Hand" I Gave you Prince James and Princess Stephanie Gillham!" the Victor said Stephanie and James kissed Passtionaly at the Reception they were dancing their first Dance the song went on Say ok

Chapter 11 the royal birth

After getting back form their honeymoon from France getting a house near the manor Stephanie quitted her Job she found out she is pregnant a month gone she decide to go and see her dad and papa she walk to the manor "Were my dad?" Stephanie asked seeing Lily "he with James and Remus in the back garden" Lily said Stephanie walk outside "Dad?" Stephanie called out Sirius sat up from cuddling Remus "Over here Sweetie" Sirius called out to her Stephanie walk over decides to tell them the news "I got News" Stephanie said sitting next to James" what is it?" Remus asked "I am Pregnant a month gone!" Stephanie said four moths later after tell the world she and James were expending their first baby


End file.
